Turpentine
by divide by 0
Summary: A Dir en grey fic, and because it won't fit anywhere else I've just posted it under X-Overs. Shinya falls asleep in Kaoru's lap and the rest of the band is amused. VERY light hints at lemon.


Damn, it's too bad they don't have a music category here.. If this ends up being deleted and I have to move to Fictionpress, then I'll just swap a few things around. I'm pretty proud of this. It was written for a LiveJournal community, **15minuteficlets**, which is sadly closed now. Anyway, I don't own anyone but my words.

* * *

"Well, well." Kyo snickered, taking a long drag on his cigarette as he leaned back against the wall. He then nudged Die, who growled softly.

Kaoru glared. "This isn't funny, Kakkoi. I don't know how this managed to happen, but I'm staying put."

Kyo scowled at the use of the wretched nickname and kicked Die, who jerked around to jab at his side while keeping a placid expression on his face. Only when Kyo motioned with a curt incline of the head did Die eventually shift his gaze over to the bed where Kaoru lay. He smirked.

"I don't blame ya, y'know. You look rather…comfortable." He exchanged a knowing smile with Kyo, who flashed another one of his trademark grins; his lips twisting in thought the way they always did when he knew something that not everybody present was aware of.

"What makes you think I appreciate being someone's pillow?" Kaoru snapped, careful to keep his voice low and even. Die only laughed as he lit another cigarette and ran his fingers through his short, spiked hair.

"Well think about it, Kaoru. The "someone" in question makes a rather pretty pillow, don't ya think?"

Kaoru's face burned as he cast his eyes downward. Yes, he thought…very pretty. A curly mass of amber hair spilled over his lap in trailing ringlets that framed a feminine face with high cheekbones: Shinya. Toshiya slammed the door with a thunderousecho. He glared at the group assembled around the bed and slammed his guitar case down.

"What the FUCK." was all he said before he stopped short; his eyes fell to Shinya sleeping peacefully in Kaoru's lap. His expression turned from frustration, to jealousy, and then softened. "…And how did our dear Kaoru end up like this?" Nobody spoke. They were used to Toshiya's mood swings, and they weren't about to ask any questions about his previous outburst from only moments ago. Toshiya immediately knelt by Kaoru, reaching out to stroke Shinya's hair. The sleeping drummer audibly purred, causing the other band members to stifle laughter. Toshiya silenced them with a wave of his hand. "I see..." Abruptly, he pointed to Kaoru with a devious grin on his face, showing almost all of his teeth. "Niikura Kaoru, I dare you to kiss Shinya!"

The room went silent. Kaoru slowly looked up at him as if he had grown two heads. Not that any of them weren't used to Toshiya's sudden and boyish antics, but this was taking a step too far.

"You're fucking serious?"

"Look at him." Is all the bassist said, still grinning. Kaoru glanced down and immediately picked up on the implication. Shinya was fast asleep, and as all of Dir en grey knew, he was the heaviest sleeper of them all. It had been Kyo who had arrived at this new and startling revelation the first time he had poked and prodded him in request for a cigarette. Nothing had worked. Die chuckled and leaned over the sleeping man with his eyes on Kaoru's.

"If you don't, I'll be more than happy to stand in for ya." He said with a wink. Kaoru shook his head and pushed him away.

"Oh no you don't, Die. You're not going to kiss him, I'm not going to kiss him, nobody is going to kiss him. We'll just let him sleep."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Kyo spoke up, nudging his elbow, "After all, we all know you like to watch."

Amidst snickers and shared nods of agreement, Kaoru glared at the vocalist with a look of pure distaste that made even Kyo shut his mouth. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Kyo still had a bit of a fear of Kaoru; mostly because of looks like the one he had just given him. Toshiya yet again took the floor, unable to abstain from further commentary.

"What? Are you _scared_?" He joked, standing up to his full almost-six-foot height. It also helped that he was wearing high-heeled PVC leather boots. "I'm sure he wouldn't turn down something as simple as a kiss if he wasn't afraid of being caught!" His tone was haughty, just like his stance as he stood with his arms crossed defiantly and a matching smirk upon his face. The others looked on in wonder. Toshiya was one of the few people who could talk like that to Kaoru and get away with it; including their ex-producer Yoshiki and the occasional drunken Kyo, who had an alcoholic rage that would put even the worst drinkers to shame. Kaoru stiffened.

"You dare challenge my authority?" He said sweetly, careful to keep his voice even. He cast another glance first at Kyo and Die, who were leaned forward eagerly in anticipation of their leader's next move, and then downwards to Shinya once again before meeting Toshiya's eyes. "Fine. Just you watch."

"You'll do it?" Toshiya exclaimed with glee, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Oh, I'll do it, alright. Better than you ever could." Kaoru growled, and without further hesitation, leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Shinya's parted ones. There was an audible pause in the room as he remained bent over the sleeping drummer without pulling from the lip-lock. Instead, Kaoru found his body pressing harder against Shinya and his kiss softening into something more intense. Just as he let his touch soften, he was caught off-guard by a tongue probing within his mouth and sliding against his. Moaning in surprise, Kaoru pulled back; his hand still on Shinya's shoulder.

"Someone got caught..." Die stated unnecessarily.

"Someone's a good kisser" A soft voice returned sleepily. Shinya. He sat up slowly, looking around to see the rest of the band looking at him and then gazing at Kaoru in astonishment. "...Kaoru." He said his name ever-so gently; almost like a prayer.

"Shinya... I'm sorry, it was To-" Kaoru was stopped short by Shinya's thin fingers over his mouth. Shinya smiled.

"I know, I know." He put a finger to his lips. "It was only a dare."

His lips were like a shotgun.


End file.
